1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a pixel of a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of flat panel displays (FPDs) have been developed in recent years.
Examples include a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting display (OLED), and a plasma display panel (PDP). Among these FPDs, the OLED displays images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light based on recombination of electrons and holes in an active layer. The organic light emitting display has a fast response speed and is driven with low power consumption.